Fountain Blossom Piany
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20705 |no = 1180 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 137 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 74, 82, 90, 98, 106, 116 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 15, 18, 20, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 71, 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111 |bb_distribute = 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 22, 12, 10, 7, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 16, 11, 7, 6, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = While Piany's devotion had helped to save the Vriksha Duchy from great peril, the Agni Empire sought an opportunity to attack amidst the turmoil. Unfortunately for the Agni troops, they were unaware that Piany had become a demon as they invaded her forest. Their trespassing then resulted in a battle against the demon-fairy that would ultimately repel their forces, making Piany the savior of Vriksha once again. Unbeknownst to her though, the battle had evolved her demonic form. |summon = I was just fine as a mere flower... But I just really wanted to see that girl smile... |fusion = Argh... Does it ever end...? I don't need any more power... I beg you... |evolution = Was I wrong? This power... I didn't even want it... | hp_base = 4210 |atk_base = 1581 |def_base = 1580 |rec_base = 1586 | hp_lord = 6041 |atk_lord = 2161 |def_lord = 2152 |rec_lord = 2123 | hp_anima = 6783 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 2359 |def_breaker = 1954 |def_guardian = 2350 |rec_guardian = 2324 |def_oracle = 2053 |rec_oracle = 2420 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Eternal Woe Flower |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments & 40% boost to max HP |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Swirl Ease |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts Def, Rec and BB gauge during Spark for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 115% boost & fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Cenote Blossom |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction |sbbnote = 150% BB Atk & 60% Rec to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 20704 |evointo = 20706 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Piany2 }}